One good, One bad, Both from the future
by CharmedCat17
Summary: Wyatt comes back to the past but he didn't come alone, he brought one of Chris's weaknesses. A girl that Chris grew up with and has hidden feelings for
1. Default Chapter

Chris sat on top of the San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge. Leo had just left him to see what the elders had to say. As he sat there he wondered if he would be able to get their trust back. He had just lost the Charmed ones trust. But he knew he had to get it back. He could send them visions using his magic to show them that what he said was true. To let them know that Wyatt wasn't an angel when he grew up. But then again if he showed them, he would also be showing them who he was and he wasn't sure he wanted that. That plan wouldn't work. He figured he would just have to prove it to them one way or another.

Chris was about to orb away, when he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. His stomach was in unbelievable pain. He didn't know why. He stood up just as a wave of dizziness hit him. Chris started to lose his balance he couldn't get it back. He started to fall. But he couldn't see were he was falling to. His vision was blacked out. He hoped and prayed that he wasn't falling onto the road. He couldn't be sure for while he was trying to regain his balance he had spun around to grab something. He tried to orb but that wasn't working. He continued to fall waiting to land on a car or the pavement, but it never came. He heard the noise of the cars going by him. Then he knew that he was going to be falling into the water. Now he was worried about someone seeing him falling. He would have explaining to do, it he lived through this. After what seemed like eternity Chris could feel a spray from the water hitting hi face just before he crashed head first into the water. That was the last thing he remembered happening before he blacked out completely.

Leo orbed to the bridge to finish his talk with Chris, since their last conversation went unfinished. When he got there was no sign of Chris. He didn't understand, he had told him to wait. Maybe he is with the sisters' Leo thought to himself, as he orbed to the Manor. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting in the living room talking. Wyatt was in his playpen only a couple of feet away. They weren't expecting to see Leo orb in 

"Hey Leo." Phoebe said 

"Hey, have you seen Chris?" Leo asked 

"No, why would we?" Piper said getting mad at Leo for mentioning Chris' name to her. She was still angry with him for lying all this time. 

"Well, I was talking to him about..." Leo started 

"I don't want to hear it. He has no right to come back here and he should know that. I don't want to hear that name again." Piper said 

"But Piper, He feels bad for lying to you guys. I understand why he did." Leo said 

"Then why, Leo, Why?" Piper asked "If he told us before, then we, you, probably wouldn't except his help. He would be able to help if you believed it, but he knew you wouldn't, that we wouldn't." 

"I cannot believe you trust him. Now, you are the one that didn't trust him in the first place. Why start now?" Piper said 

"Look at all he's done to protect Wyatt, and yourselves. He even risked himself to save Wyatt the last time, with the order." 

"Leo, he lied to us the whole time he was here. He wont ask for help even when he needs it, why should we want his help." 

"He knows things we cannot. He came here to protect..." 

"Wyatt. I know, but he has lied. I cannot trust a man that openly lied to me. How do we know he isn't the evil that turns Wyatt?" 

"Yes, I know what you mean, but I think he is in trouble now." 

"Why would you say that?" Asked Paige who had been silent through their fight 

"I told him to wait for me to come back. He agreed, but when I got there he was gone. I thought maybe he came here, but he isn't here, and I cannot sense him anywhere." 

"What do you mean sense him?" Phoebe asked "As an elder I am given part of the earth's witched to watch over. I watch San Francisco; since Chris was here I was watching him too. I can sense his presents at all times. Just like when I could sense when you guys were in trouble. It is so I can get a hold of him when I need to. I cannot sense his presence anymore. It dropped off from all of the elders' sensors." 

"What does that mean?" Paige asked 

"That means either, someone took him and is masking his magic, or he is died. But he cannot be died yet I didn't feel it."

Phoebe decided to take this chance to ask. "Leo, where were you meeting him?" 

"On top of the Golden Gate Bridge." 

"Why there?" Phoebe asked 

"It is the easiest place to find someone in the city. It is high up and in one direction. It is the den of the city." 

"Could he have fallen?" Paige asked 

"He might have, but I don't think he could have. He was perfectly fine when I left. Sad but not looking like he was going to jump, or something like that. He didn't look sick. He wasn't hiding from anyone. He was thinking. Anyways he would have orbed if he was falling." 

"How can you be so sure?" Piper asked 

But before Leo could answer the question. The TV turned on, and was on the one of the news channels.

"How could that happen? The remote is on the TV." Leo said 

"I don't know." Phoebe said. "Wait do you think Wyatt did it?" They all looked at Wyatt, who had his back to them playing with some of his blocks. 

Piper got up, and turned it off. She sat back down. It turned back on. She got up again and turned it off. This time it turned itself back on when she turned around. "What the heck?" Piper said 

"Wait." Leo said 

"...Earlier today about a half hour ago, drivers on the Golden Gate Bridge saw a young man falling head first into the Golden Gate Straight. We bring you to the scene now with Robin Brown." 

"Thank you Suzanne, I am here on the Golden Gate Bridge, watching as divers keep going down to search for the boy who was reported to have fallen in by over 20 people. Here is one witness. What did you see sir?" 

"I was driving home from work at that end of the bridge when I saw him. I didn't see him until he was just above the street level. But he didn't look like he meant to jump. It looked like he trying to float you could say. He was struggling." Said an aged man, with white hair. 

"Yea, I come to the bridge to think sometimes. I turned to look up, and I saw someone on one of the wires, the person looked like they had lost their balance and was trying to regain it. But they fell and kept falling. You could say that the guy was struggling. He seemed kind of scared, it looked like when he got past the cars he wasn't as scared, but he hit the water pretty hard." Said a teenage girl. She had red hair and dark eye make-up. 

"We now go to the first officer on the scene. Officer Johnson." Said Robin Brown, who had black hair, brown eyes, and was dressed in a red suit. 

"We have been down there looking for about 15 minutes, but we haven't found a body." Said officer Johnson, who was dressed in his uniform. He had blonde hair, and looked to be in shape. "We have found this, we think it might have been part of the guys shirt. But we aren't expecting him to be alive, even in the cold he could have dead." 

Leo looked at the piece of cloth that the officer held. It looked black to him. Then it hit him. "Chris." Leo said 

"What?" Paige asked confused 

"Chris was wearing that shirt, when I last saw him. From what those witnesses said, that could be Chris." 

"But the girls said that the person looked like they lost balance and fell, Chris would have orbed." Phoebe said. 

"What if he couldn't" Leo said 

"What do you mean couldn't?" Piper asked concerned. 

"What if something happened, maybe it could be a side effect from what Bianca did to him." Leo said 

"Wouldn't it have shown up before now?" 

"It should have, but what if something happened. What is a darklighter got him?" Paige asked 

"He would have orbed or called out to me. I told him if he got into trouble up there to call me. But he didn't anyway he still could have orbed, yea it would have hurt like hell, but it is better then drowning." 

"We need to help him now. Leo orb to the boy and try to find him." Piper said sounding concerned With that Leo left to search Chris, while sisters went to the book to try to find a spell to help. 

When Leo arrived at the bay he quickly went into the water. It didn't take him long till he needed some air. The coldness of the water was numbing him, even after only lose to a minute. He wouldn't be able to get to Chris if he was at the bottom. He went over to one of the scuba stores not far away from the Bay. He grabbed the stuff he would need and put it on. The orbed out leaving enough money on the counter to pay for the stuff he took. He got back to the river just as Paige called to him. He orbed away making sure no one saw him. 

"What?" Leo asked as he arrived 

"We are going to cast a spell so that you will be able to find him easier. Like of like a locator spell, but you will still need to look. We needed you here." 

The girls chanted. "We all upon the powers of the past help us find the one we lost. Shine a light into the bay, only that Leo can see. Make it blue to show the way. Let Leo find Chris, who has lost his way." 

With that said the girls waved Leo away. 

When Leo orbed back to the bay, he couldn't see any light. He didn't care he started into the water and dove. Careful not to let anybody see him. When he was about 25 feet below the surface he saw a light. It was blue. He swam toward it as fast as he could. When he was what he hoped he wouldn't see. It was Chris, he brown hair was going everywhere, and his eyes were shut. Leo couldn't make out very much though since he was still too far away to tell if he was alive. When he got closer Leo saw that a rock had settled itself on top of Chris's right leg. Leo moved the rock, and blood came rushing out. Chris was sprawled over another boulder. His body must have hit the top of the cliff that was next to him. Leo grabbed Chris' head and slowly lifted Chris off of the rock. He couldn't orb in he water so h wrapped Chris's cut with what was left of Chris' jacket. Then lifted him the rest of the way off of the rock. He had to make sure that Chris was still in his arms since he had lost feeling in most of his body. 

The girls were getting nervous, Leo had been gone for about a half and hour, that meant that Chris would have been under water for over an hour. They then hear the familiar sound of orbing and turned around to see Leo holding Chris in his arms. Chris's head was hanging down so that the front of his next was exposed. 

"O, God...Leo...is he..." Piper asked feeling sorry for all the time she hated him. 

"I don't know." Leo said as he placed Chris down on the couch. 

Paige helped him so that Chris' head didn't get hurt. She picked his head up and put it down on a pillow.

"How cold was the water?" Paige asked as he brought her fingers to her mouth to warm them. "He's freezing." 

"Freezing. I cannot feel anything." Leo said Phoebe went over to Chris she touched his hand. He was like ice. She got a vision too. 

"What did you see?" asked Paige "I saw Chris on top of the bridge, stand up looking like he was about to be sick, then get dizzy, and lose balance, trying to try to get it back, then not being able to see. Hitting the water and lots of pain." Phoebe said "So much pain." 

"So that is probably what happened, but is he alive?" Piper asked 

"Lets' see." Lead said as he undid the wrapping job with the coat, the blood was still slowly spilling. Leo put his hands over Chris and the gold like appeared. Soon after Leo stopped. Chris started to cough, and then move. Leo looked at the cut, and saw that it was just blood from before. 'Why did the blood go?' Leo thought to himself. 

Chris started to breathe harshly at first but after a few minute it came back to normal. Then he wake-up with a start. 

"Whoa, there Chris, Calm down." Phoebe said 

"What's going on?" Chris asked confused 

"You should tell us." Paige said. "What happened to you on the bridge, like the whole police department is looking for you." 

"I don't know what happened. But why am I here?" Chris asked 

"We decided not to leave you out in the cold." Phoebe said 

"Sure, Right." Chris said as he started to stand up. Bu then fell back on the couch from another wave of dizziness. 

"What's wrong?" Paige asked 

"I..."Chris started but Leo interrupted 

"There shouldn't be anything wrong with you, I just healed you." 

"It isn't me." Chris said 

"What do you mean?" asked Piper, who had been hiding in the corner until now. 

"I think it is..." Chris said just before they heard a crash from the attic. 

They ran up the stairs and up to the attic. Chris orbed up there so he got there just before the girls and Leo, since it took him a minute to stop the spinning in him head. When he got there he was surprised to see who had caused the noise. There in the middle of the room with his back to the door was Wyatt. 

"No one move." Chris said as quietly as he could when he heard them behind him. But it wasn't quiet enough. 

"Well there's no need to be quiet. I know you are there." With that said the blonde haired man turned around and looked at Chris. "You know you shouldn't sneak up on me little brother. You never could." 

With a flick of the blonde's wrist Chris went flying into the wall. Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige all looked on in shock. They didn't know who it was. Paige started to move to see if Chris was alright. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the blonde haired man. "You would be messing with your timeline." 

Paige stopped were she was. 

Chris started to get up. When he final got to his feet, he was thrown across the floor into another wall. This got Chris more angry. He got up and formed a fireball in his hand. "You touch them..." Chris said 

"Don't worry, I cannot kill them, you know that. But I can kill her." Wyatt said 

"Who?" 

"Her." With that Wyatt raised his hand and made a fist to reveal that he hadn't come alone. A girl appeared hanging in the air. She was beaten brutally. Her long black hair covered her face so the sisters couldn't see who she was. But Chris recognized her immediately. "That's why you are in pain." 

"Cat." Chris said to himself as the fireball in his hand disappeared. 

"Don't move Chris, You do. I'll chop her head off or something final like that." 

"Why?" Chris asked 

"Well, it is obvious that you care for her since you were little, why not take advantage of that friendship." 

"Why would you, you cannot do this?" Chris said angry and sad that the same time. 

"So come back with us." With that said demons flocked in and started toward Chris, who raised his hands and blew one up. They stopped in their tracks. "Well, that wasn't very nice." The blonde man said. With that he tightened his grip on the girl, which made her cry out in pain for about a second. 

"Hey." She said trying to fight back a cry of pain. Wyatt turned and looked at her. 

"What do you want?" He asked as if he was annoyed with her. 

"You shouldn't count me out just yet." She said as she moved arms, which seemed to scare him, he decided that it was time to leave, and orbed out. With his minions on his heals. The girl fell to the ground and Chris ran over to her to see if she was all right. 

"Are you okay?" Chris asked 

"Yea, I'll be fine in a few." She responded 

Leo and the sisters walked over to them 

"Are you sure your alright. Those look like some bad cuts." Leo said. "I can help." 

"Don't need you to." Said the girl. She lifted her head up and they saw her face. She looked terrible, with blue eyes that looked so caring even after she was hurt this badly. 

The four people that didn't know her looked on as the girls face began to change. The cuts and bruises started to disappear when they were gone she looked heavenly to them. 

"By the way my name is Cat." She said raising her hand to greet Leo and the girls. 

"Nice to meat you." Paige said. "My name is..." 

"I know your names. Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." 

"Right." Paige said 

Phoebe finally snapped out of it. "Can you explain what just happened?" She asked 

"I was taken here by that man and then you saw the rest." Cat said as she started standing up. She was about as tall as Chris's shoulders when she stood. 

"Who was that?" Piper asked 

"A bad guy as you could call it." Cat said 

"He said he was your brother Chris." Leo stated. 

"Yea, so." Chris said still mad about what happened. 

"So, who is he exactly? Does he have a name?" Leo asked 

"Yea." 

"What is it?" 

"Not important." Chris said to quickly 

"Okay, here's the next question, what was that?" Piper asked 

"What do you mean?" Chris asked 

"Well, you formed a fire ball in your hand and then you blew up a demon. Then she moves her hands and blonde leaves, then she heals herself." Piper said 

"I told you. I cannot tell you everything." Chris responded 

"Well explain anyways." 

"Well I can heal myself." Cat said. "I can heal other people too." Cat said trying to give Chris more time to think. 

"Okay. That explains one thing, now three more." Piper said 

"In the future blowing things up is a common gift, but most can only blow up little things. It is freezing that most people cannot do or control." Cat said as she demonstrated that she could also blow things up too. "And as for blonde, as you call him. He got very scared, because he knew I could blow him up." 

"Okay, how about the fireball, Chris?" Piper asked 

"Something, my brother taught me." Chris said telling them the truth some what. His brother was the reason he could use that power. When Chris got mad enough if would work, but once another emotion came to him it would go away. 

"What do you mean taught you." 

"When I was, well a couple of years ago. I saw my brother form a fireball in his hand, since then, I have always tried to do it, but it was usually just about this big." Chris said as he held up his hand and parted his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. 

"Well I guess you just have to get angry to make it bigger." Cat said 

"I guess. Can we talk alone?" Chris asked. Cat nodded her head and they both orbed out. 

"Okay who was that?" Paige asked 

"Cat." Phoebe said 

"No, not her, the blonde guy." 

"I don't know. But I felt something strange about him." Phoebe said 

"I know what you mean." Piper said "Why did he say: 'I cannot hurt them, you know that.' Why cannot he go after us." 


	2. The Bond

SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY

"It's good they don't know." Cat said

"I know, but you have no idea what this is doing to me. It is so hard for me to keep this a secret." Chris said

"I know it is, that is why I am here."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be, you know that. I am the only person he can never find. He cannot find me unless I want him too, or I am dieing. "

"Right, so you just let him try to kill you?"

"Chris he cannot kill me if you want to know the truth. But I knew he had found a way to come back here, so I needed to come too. If he thought I was too weak then he would take me with him. I couldn't let you take him on by yourself." Cat said

"Thank-you. I do appreciate it, but you shouldn't be doing this."

"Yes, I should, you know that. If you die now, or back there then it would have been all over. No one would be trying to change our past, and Wyatt would still be the same. That is what you are trying to prevent."

"I know but..."

"No, no buts not ever again. I hope. Now shut up."

"Why?" Chris asked in a whisper.

"He's near. Give me your hand."

Chris did as he was told. He grabbed her hand just as some orbs began to form in front of them. It was Wyatt. Just before Wyatt fully formed Cat shimmered them away.

"You cannot keep running from me Chris." Wyatt yelled after them.

Cat shimmered back to the Manor. When she did Piper was about to blow them up.

"You shouldn't do that." Piper said somewhat relieved that it was them.

"Sorry, but he would be able to track an orb trail, when people shimmer it is very difficult to follow it, especially if you don't shimmer. Which he cannot do." Cat replied.

"How can you only evil can?" Leo asked

"Long story cannot get into it now. It would take to long. Do you have some crystals?"

"Yea." Paige said from where she was sitting.

"Put them around the house so he wont be able to get it. Evil wont be able to get through it easily, but he wont if I can get something. Put the crystals around the outside of the house on your property lines would be best. I'll be right back." She started ti shimmer only to be stopped by Chris

"Your not..."

"Chris, it's the only way."

"Let me come with you."

"You cannot, if you are there he will have everything he wants stay here until I get back."

"You can use mine."

"No, yours is different then his. You know that. He has different powers, it would trap you, not him, or not all of him."

"Then take the babies, you only need a little."

"It wont be what it is now. That is the good in him We want to trap both good and bad."

"What are you talking about what baby?" Piper asked.

"Tell them Chris. I have to go." Cat shimmered out

"Tell us what Chris?"

"That person was Wyatt." Chris said

"What person?" Piper asked

"The man from the attic."

"No that could be Wyatt."

"But it is, I have no proof to show you but you have to believe me on this one."

"I think he is telling the truth Piper." Phoebe said

"If I am lying and you figure it out I will leave you alone." Chris said, "Please you have to believe me. If I was to take a lie detector right now I would be passing it with flying colors."

"That isn't a bad idea." Piper said

"We don't have one." Paige said.

"That doesn't mean that we wouldn't be able to get one. You conjured me a man, why cannot we get a lie detector to appear." Piper said

"She has a point." Phoebe said.

"Do what you want, I don't care, do what will make you believe me. I am telling the truth." Chris said in his defense.

"Okay, here goes:

'I don't believe what he says

'So let me be able to tell

'If he's lying or giving the truth

'Let me know if what he says

'Is the way it really is." Piper waited for a minute

"Are you going to test me or what?" Chris asked

"I am waiting for the device to show up." Piper said looking around.

"You cast a spell that make it so you are a human lie detector." Chris said

"But how..."

"My full name is Chris Perry."

"Wrong." Piper said. She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm 20." Chris said

"No you aren't." Piper said. Piper didn't know how she could know that Chris never told them his age.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked. "He could be."

"I don't know. I just knew." Piper said

"I have a question, Piper." Phoebe said.

"Why did you just use the truth spell on him. It would have worked."

"Yes, but then we would only be able to talk the truth and something might have come out that we don't want to come out." Piper said

"You can tell when someone is lying to you or not." Chris said. "Now, Wyatt turns evil and he was the guy that was in the attic attacking Cat. He was coming to take me back."

"True." Piper said out loud. Still stunned that she could tell the truth.

"Okay since it seems to be true, what you said, then explain who turns Wyatt." Phoebe said to Chris.

"I don't know." Chris said

"True" Piper said

"Wait...in the attic when he called you 'little brother' is he really your brother?" Paige asked. Now she remembered that Chris already told them. "You're Piper's some aren't you?"

"I cannot answer that right now." As Chris said that he received a kick to the stomach from some unknown assailant.

The sisters looked around to see who had hit Chris. They saw no one.

"What happened?" Paige asked as she helped Chris get up.

"I don't know..." Chris told them 'Cat what's happening.' He thought to himself.

"No, that's a lie." Piper said. "I cannot take this I want to be normal again. I don't like not knowing the truth but this is ridiculous. Make it stop."

"Let the truth not be known

'Change this women back to before she knew

'That someone was lying

'Or someone was dieing." Chris said. He wasn't very good with spells he would always have Cat write them. She never had to rhyme to make the spell work. "Can we stop with the twenty questions no..." Chris started to say, but had to stop because of the sharp pain that was going through his entire body.

"Chris are you all right?" Paige asked

"I will be fine once Cat gets back here." Chris responded through clenched teeth.

Other side of town

At that same moment Wyatt and Cat were fighting

"You thought you could hurt me. Your wrong. I am more powerful then you. You have no power over me." Wyatt said

"Oh, really, then how could I get close enough to get what I came for." Cat replied. She was pinned to the wall.

"Just because you have it doesn't mean you are going to be able to use it. You cannot leave. There is a no orbing spell on the building. You wont be able to use what you took from me."

"Who says I am going to orb." Cat said as she was preparing to shimmer away.

"Oh, no you don't." Wyatt yelled as he shot Cat with a dark lighter arrow.

Cat pretended it didn't happened and shimmered away to her families house. Where she knew there would be extra crystals since her parents always kept them around since Sam was born. Sam was Cat's older sister by about 2 ½ years older. She found the crystals and was ready to orb to the Halliwell Manor, but remembered she wouldn't be able to because of the arrow. The longer it was through her shoulder the longer her powers would be out of of control. She couldn't orb because of the poison. She couldn't take it out herself, and shimmering could also make it move faster. That was when Wyatt appeared again in front of her.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to use it." With a flick of his wrist Cat went flying into the wall. "You aren't powerful enough to stop me." Wyatt continued. He started to choke Cat making a fist in the air.

Cat reached to her neck, hoping somehow she would be able to get out of this situation she had gotten herself into. Her only way out was to shimmer or orb. She didn't have enough strength to throw Wyatt across the room. But she had enough to get the crystals set, and to the Halliwell Manor, or so she hoped.

Wyatt could tell that she was formulating a plan in her head so he sent a piece of a chair that was broken into her stomach. Catheren cried out in pain, but she knew it was just to distract her. Wyatt loosened his grip and she knew that this was her only opportunity.

"Crystals." Cat called out.

The crystals disappeared in a blue light and reappeared in her arm.

"No" Wyatt yelled, starting to tighten his grip again.

"Bye, Wyatt." She said as she shimmered away

At the Manor

Chris could feel the pain and he knew what it was. He wouldn't have known if he hadn't been shot with that kind of arrow before. He could feel Cat's energy draining too. She was anxious. He wanted to help her, but knew she wouldn't want him to. She would tell him to leave.

"Chris. What do you mean when Cat gets here?" Phoebe asked

"Cat and I have a magical bond. I don't know when it happened, but we can feel each other's pain, and feel each other's emotions. Right now she is hurt and Wyatt isn't letting her heal herself, so she is in a lot of pain at the moment." Chris replied

"That sucks, being connected to each other." Paige said

"Not always. It's a way to know if the other is okay or not. Sometimes we can locate each other, but we both have to want to find each other. The stronger one goes to the weaker one, usually to help out. So if one of us is hurt and needs help we asked the other for help."

"So go find her, and help her." Paige said

"She doesn't want me too." Chris said

"Why not?" Phoebe asked

But before Chris had a chance answer the question Cat shimmered in, with an empty box in her hand. She fell right as she materialized.

"Oh, my Gosh." Piper said as she saw the piece of the chair sticking out of her back, and the arrowhead sticking out of her shoulder.

Chris ran over to her and turned her over. So everybody could see her face. It was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Cat." Chris said as he reached for the wooden leg in her stomach.

"Don't touch it." Piper yelled

"Why?" Chris asked

"That's a darklighter arrow."

"I know." Chris said as he reached for the leg again. "It wont hurt me okay, trust me."

"Chris..."Phoebe's warning came out to late. It was cut out by Cat's scream of pain, just as Chris pulled the leg out. Chris tried to cover the hole to try to stop the bleeding. He then used his telekinesis to take the arrow out. Cat again screamed as the arrow was taken out of her shoulder. With the objects removed Chris got Cat to sit up and put her against the wall still with his hand over her stomach. Cat opened her eyes and looked at him.


	3. The End

I do not own Charmed or any Charmed characters though I wish I did. I only own Cat. I had tried to put this in before but it didn't want to.

I would like to thank the people who reviewed to me. I appreciated all of the reviews. It makes a person feel good when some one likes what they write. Thank you again

"Why do you have the empty box?" Paige asked

"It had crystals in it until I put them around the inside of your house." Cat answered.

"When did you do that?" Paige asked her

"Before I came up here." Cat replied. "I had to get them and put Wyatt's blood on them. So it will keep him in a cage longer. It isn't a complete solution, it will work for a while."

"How do you feel?" Chris asked as he lightened the pressure he had been putting on the hole in Cat's gut.

"Sore, but I think I will be alright." Cat replied taking Chris' hands from her stomach and holding them in hers. The bleeding had stopped the healing was starting. She didn't mind have his hands there, but she just didn't think she should make him worry about it anymore. After holding his hands for about a minute she started to use them to help her stand.

"Are you sure you should be standing?" Chris asked his voice full of concern.

"Yea, I think I will be alright." Cat said as she got to her feet. One hand against the wall, the other still in Chris's hands trying to stay balanced. You couldn't tell that she was shaky by just looking, but Chris could feel her hand shaking in his. He held on tighter to let her know he wouldn't let her fall.

Cat felt strangely comforted by Chris's touch. She felt like he would carry her when she fell, that he would be there for her when she needed him. But she couldn't think like that. He was Bianca's not hers. Cat and Chris' parents had hoped that they would be together. That is why they had connected them together when they were little. If Chris or herself ever died the other one would feel an empty stop in their minds and soul that had once belonged to the other one. Cat hoped it would never happen, At least to Chris. She didn't want him to feel the emptiness. She had felt their bond sever when Chris had gone into the past. But it was till there, just weaker.

That was when they heard something crash in the living room. They all ran down the stairs to see what it was. When they got to the bottom they see Wyatt trapped in a force field. He didn't look too happy.

"You wont get away with this." Wyatt yelled in frustration.

"We should say the same to you Wyatt." Chris said

"How could you do this to me, Chris? I am your brother." Wyatt said

"You know why, and how. You did it to yourself when you turned. You know that." Cat said from within Chris' arms. She still hadn't completely healed and while she was healing she was vulnerable, she knew, Chris knew it, and Wyatt knew it.

"Why would you allow her to do this to me Chris?" Wyatt asked

"You don't desire any protection from me. Why should I allow you to kill the only other person I care about? You killed Bianca, our family, and now you want to kill Cat. I wont allow it. I wont let you hurt her." With that said Chris tightened his grip on Cat's battered body. She wasn't healing all of the cuts just the life threatening ones. She didn't mind the arms, she felt safe in them.

"How can you protect something that isn't alive?" Wyatt asked as he finished what he was saying he looked at Cat and Cat's body began to fall.

Before she hit the ground Chris caught her. He looked at Wyatt.

"What did you do?" Chris asked

"Oh, just having fun." Wyatt replied

The sisters went toward Chris and Cat to check for a pulse.

"Chris...I think she's died. There's no pulse and she isn't breathing." Paige said

"Oh, course she isn't her consciousness and soul are right here. She left her guard down long enough for me to take them." Wyatt told them.

"How could you do this?" Chris asked getting angry Phoebe could feel the anger rising in the room as Chris stood the room was filled with anger.

"Now Chris don't do anything you going to regret." Wyatt said to Chris calmly

"Who said I am going to regret this." Chris said as he started to form a fireball in his hand.

The Charmed one's look at Chris he was starting to scare them. He released it and flung it toward Wyatt. But it didn't reach him.

"Sorry Chris, but you aren't going to hurt me like that." Wyatt said as something started to form in front of him.

The smoke took form it was Catheren.

"You wont be able to hurt me until you kill her. You know that Chris."

"Let her go." Chris replied with anger.

"If I do that then you can try to kill me. But you know what I am the one who is strongest here." Wyatt said.

He couldn't attack Chris now but soon he would be ablt to.

"You betrayed my trust." Wyatt said

"You betrayed your family. You went against our parents. If they had been alive when you turned completely, you wouldn't have been able to do all the damage that you have done."

"Chris what are you talking about." Piper asked

"Oh, it is so sweet, you didn't even tell them the truth, what were you ashamed." Wyatt asked

"Why would I be ashamed?" Chris asked

"Because of the way you were treated."

"I was treated just fine."

"Don't lie. There's no point anymore. They will find out someday. Maybe the day they die, or maybe it will be in their after lives. Who knows. You were neglected Chris. You weren't allowed to practice magic, until after they died. You were afraid they would punish you if you told them you have a new power. You always hated magic, yet now you use it all the time."

"Shut up Wyatt, Shut up."

"NO, this is fun. You should look at their faces after hearing that. They are horrified, just look at them." Wyatt said.

Chris looked at them. Their faces were in shock.

"You see Chris, even hearing about the way they treated you horrifies them. How could we treat him like that they are thinking. You see Chris even they are embarrassed for you." Wyatt said

"Shut up." Chris screamed as the Manor shock.

"Now don't get mad Chris. I thought you had gotten over your tantrum problems. I was only telling them the truth." With that said, Wyatt shot an energy bolt at Catheren's astral form, which screamed out in pain. He continued to shot her until Chris could feel it and cried out in pain.

'How can he be doing this' Chris thought. 'How can she stand all that pain?' He could feel only part of her pain. He knew she was blocking as much as she could stand. Cat was getting the whole amount and he was only getting a portion. He could feel her trying to stop it, but she was getting weaker.

"Wyatt Stop It!!!!!!!!!" Piper yelled

Wyatt did stop but not because he was told to, because he wanted to. Catheren's astral form collapsed to the ground. Chris also collapsed. He had to get Cat's spirit back to her body. He looked up and saw Cat looking at him. He felt like she was talking to him.

"Do it Chris, you have to. It is the only way." Astral Cat said in his head as she stood up.

Chris did the same he stood. He knew that it was just in his heard but he knew she had told him to do it.

"No." Chris said out loud

"What are you talking about? You want him to kill you?" Piper asked

'Do it Chris.' Cat said in his head.

"It will kill you." Chris said

"What will kill me?" Piper asked

'Do it. You have to." Cat said in his head.

Chris then looked defeated. He raised his hands and started forming some energy in his hand.

"You cannot hurt me Chris." Wyatt said

"Not yet no." Chris said as he turned slightly and pointed his hands at Catheren.

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't kill your friend to hurt me." Wyatt said

"I wouldn't unless she asked me to." Chris said.

"That is who you were talking to."

"Let the bond waver

'let her be the safer savior

'let the one she wants to hurt

'feel the pain she doesn't want to feel." With that said Chris shot blue bolts of electricity into Cat's body. It began to convulse. When he hear the cry of pain that came from her he knew it was working. He looked at his love and saw her face full of pain, but her eyes full of love and happiness. He then realized the reason their parents had put that bond between them. They knew they would be together in the end. He hoped that she wouldn't die. If she did he would never be able to tell her he loved her. Bianca was just a person to him now. He now knew it was just because Cat was always pushing him away. Because she didn't want to be the one to cause him pain. Images of himself and Cat flashed before his eyes. He didn't know if they were his of hers. The connection between them wasn't gone. He had just dulled it so that he would be able to do this. If he had felt any of the pain he was causing her he wouldn't be able to go through with this, even though this is what she wished him to do. He looked at Cat and saw that Wyatt was now screaming out, he couldn't hear them anymore. He knew this wasn't going to kill Wyatt but it would knock him unconscious long enough to get Cat's mind back into her body and say a spell to send him to the future. But he was afraid that it would kill Cat. Wyatt would collapse sooner then Cat just because she was an out lit for the electricity. Chris didn't know how long he had been doing this but he was getting tired, and Wyatt hadn't fallen to his knees yet.

The Charmed ones looked on in horror. The sight in front of them was terrifying. Wyatt was yelling out in pain. If someone was walking out side of their house they would be scared and call the cops. Cat wasn't screaming anymore or at least they couldn't hear it. All they could hear was Wyatt. They looked to Chris who seemed to be weakening and crying. They knew why. Chris was now looking at the horror he was causing. They all could see tear streaks on his face. But you could only see them If you looked at his face in the right light. They looked back to Wyatt and watched him fall to the ground unconscious.

Chris stopped immediately he spoke one word. "Return." As he reached Cat's side he said it two more times. After he said that he could feel Cat's pain again and it would return her spirit to her body. It returned their bond. Cat's astral form disappeared. But Cat's body didn't move, her breathing didn't return, neither did her pulse.

"You cannot leave me now." Chris said holding onto Cats body. It was cold and lifeless. "Don't leave me. I need you. Please don't leave me."

The Charmed ones looked on with tears in their eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, Chris." Piper said

"This cannot be the end. Why did you have me do that? I'm not supposed to kill you. You are supposed to live longer then me. You cannot be dead."

The sisters and Leo watch Chris completely fall apart, they couldn't see his face, but if they could have they would have seen his red swollen eyes, and his tear streaked face.

"You cannot be dead. I need you. I cannot be the one who kills you. I need you to be alive. I love you." Chris completely lost himself in his grief. He was so wrapped up that he didn't even feel his own magic working.

"Chris can you loosen up a little." A voice coughed out weakly.

Chris loosened his grip and looked to see if it was who he thought it was. The saw Cat's eyes open full of life looking at him.

"But how did this happen."

"Well I guess you are more powerful then you thought." Cat said

"Leo?" Piper asked.

"It wasn't me. I didn't go near her." Leo said.

"But Chris cannot heal." Phoebe said

"I don't know about that." Cat said, "obviously he can otherwise I wouldn't be here, at least looking like this. I was died I cannot heal myself if I am died."

"But I never could heal before." Chris said

"Maybe you never had enough motivation." Cat said. "Umm... Can I get up now?"

"Yea." Chris said as he stood and helped Cat up.

"Wait...I thought whitelighters couldn't bring someone back from the dead." Paige said

"Well, lucky Chris can brake that rule." Cat responded. "Plus I wasn't supposed to die just yet, and Chris isn't my killer."

"How do you know that?" Paige asked.

"Don't ask I just do." Cat said "But since we cannot play around with the past to much. I cannot let you know what just happened here. Someday you will remember but it will be when it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked

"Well I cannot let you remember what happened here so. After I send Wyatt back to the future, you are going to have to forget what happened."

"Why?" Paige asked

"Like I said you cannot change the future yet, even with just knowing you have to figure it out yourselves." Chris said. "I'm sorry mom."

"What?" Piper asked Cat stepped forward and recited a spell. Chris followed and said it was well.

"I send you forth

'Through out time

'To keep the future in balance

'Go now to once you came

'to never return again."

With that the unconscious Wyatt glowed, then with a whirl pool of wind and light and disappeared.

Cat and Chris turned to the Charmed ones and Leo.

"Answer two question before you make us forget please." Piper said

"Sure." Cat said

"When Wyatt first saw you he called you brother...Are you my son?" Piper asked.

"Yea, I am."

"Also, who is the father?"

"Someone you know and care for a lot." Chris said looking at Leo.

He and Cat started the spell.

"We cannot let you know

'What we know

'You shall remember everything in time

'But for now you will remember

'What was said be Catheren showed up

'You will forget the rest after that

'But Cat is now a friend

'Here to help." A light surrounded everyone in the room but Cat and Chris, Not even baby Wyatt was going to remember.

"What were we talking about?" Paige asked as the light disappeared.

"We were talking about going out to eat." Cat said to make up a short lie.

"Right!" Piper said, "Where were we going?"

"We didn't come up with that yet." Chris said, who was standing behind Cat.

"You two seem very close." Phoebe stated

"Whatever you say." Chris said with a smile on his face. "Can we just decide where we are going to go now?"

"Yea, yea, yea. I know you're secretive, but come on aren't you still getting over Bianca?" Paige asked

"It's been months." Chris responded

"Wait, you never explained why you fell off the bridge." Leo said

"Let's just say I wasn't feeling well okay." Chris said

"Fine lets go to P3. We can get in for free and eat for free." Phoebe said

"Yea sounds good to me." Paige said as the all headed for the door.

"Guys, we'll meet you there. Some of your employees still think I am there." Cat said

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I stopped there looking for something and orbed out, of Chris's room. So I am still there they think. Same as Chris."

"Okay, see you there." Paige said as she hurried out the door. "I am starving." The door then shut.

"I know that was a lie." Chris said

"No you don't. I went there to get your crystals." Cat replied she hadn't found them so she went for her parents'.

"By the way, why didn't they see the crystals?"

"I cloaked the ones in the house so the cannot be seen until I want them to be. We should leave them there. In case he finds a way around the spell."

"Sure." Chris said as he got closer to her and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Cause I care for you."

"But what about Bianca?"

"I found out why our parents did that spell on us. They knew we would end up together. I realized it when I was hurting you. Without you I am not whole, I could feel you slipping away before. I think that I went to Bianca as a rebellion against my parents. You were also always pushing my away. Mostly, I didn't want to be reminded of who they were, my parents. But being here, I am beginning to realize that now you are the only one for me." Chris said as he grabbed Cat and kissed her as they orbed to P3, the extra room of course.

When they got there they stopped kissing and left the room. They got a table and sat there and waited for their party to arrive. After that night they wouldn't remember grown-up Wyatt or Cat until it was time for it.

I wrote of the Fan Fiction with Cat and Chris that go along with the Show, I was wondering if anybody would be interested in reading it. Let me know, and Thanks again for the reviews.


End file.
